Kode Etik
by Niki Blueros
Summary: Seseorang yang sudah disumpah harus taat pada peraturan. Harus setia dan tidak boleh berkhianat... [6918]
1. Pembunuh Bayaran

_Hola minna! XD_

 _Cerita kali ini diambil dari kisahnya Anselmi dan Scalise yang beredar. Ceritanya sama tapi beda(?) :"v_

 _Cast-nya:_

 _Albert Anselmi as Hibari Kyouya_

 _John Scalise as Mukuro Rokudo_

 _Joe Giunta as Kozato Enma_

 _Weiss as Byakuran_

 _Al Capone as Sawada Tsunayoshi_

 _Frankie Rio as Reborn_

 _Joe Aiello as Cozarto Simon_

 _Kemudian untuk settingnya:_

 _The Cicago Outfit jadi The Sicilia Outfit, yaitu Vongola._

 _Genna Geng diubah jadi Red Hand dan bertempat di Trento, Italia, bukan distrik Little Italy, Cicago._

 _Aslinya kan Italia-Amrik, semua diubah jadi di Italia semua._

 _Ok, selamat membaca~_

•••••••o0o•••••••

* * *

 _Seseorang yang sudah disumpah harus taat pada peraturan. Harus setia dan tidak boleh berkhianat..._

 **•⭐⭐⭐•**

* * *

 **Kode Etik**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **6918**

 **Cast: Rokudo Mukuro; Hibari Kyouya; Kozato Enma; Cozarto Simon;**

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi; Timoteo; Reborn; Byakuran**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Crime, Drama, Life, Romance, Tragedy**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **AR**

 **[6918] ER**

 **Deathfic**

 **Yaoi**

 **Lemon**

* * *

••••••• **o0o•••••••**

 **Pembunuh Bayaran**

••••••• **o0o•••••••**

Dalam ruangan bergaya Eropa yang mewah itu, Hibari Kyouya dan Rokudo Mukuro tengah berdiskusi dengan klien mereka dari _Gesso._ Seorang pria yang sudah berumur, Timoteo. Dia masih menjabat sebagai pemimpin _Gesso_ di usianya yang sudah lanjut.

Bukan diskusi biasa yang sedang mereka jalankan. "Sebagai tanda persetujuan." Hibari mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan _Don Gesso_ sebagai tanda persetujuan.

 _Don Gesso_ menerima jabatan tangan dari Hibari. Namun terasa janggal. Tangan Hibari menggenggamnya bak besi. Membuat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. _Don Gesso_ tak bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk meraih **Tommy Gun** di balik jasnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Mukuro sudah mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menodongkannya ke wajah _Don Gesso_. " _Arrivederci_." Mukuro menembak wajah sang _Don Gesso_ dengan santainya. "Kufufufu... Mudah sekali."

Tubuh tanpa nyawa dari _Don Gesso_ terduduk di kursinya dengan darah segar mengalir dari lubang di wajahnya. Bau amis darah menguar memenuhi ruangan mewah itu.

Misi keduanya sukses besar. Bisa dipastikan bayaran yang akan mereka dapat sangatlah besar. Mereka meninggalkan markas _Gesso Famiglia_ tanpa dicurigai sedikit pun. Yah, barang untuk beberapa waktu mereka takkan diincar.

"Cuaca yang panas." Mukuro melepas satu kaca di mata kanannya dan menggosoknya untuk lebih mengilapkannya. Mukuro kehilangan mata kanannya saat melakukan pertarungan pisau tempo dulu.

"Kau hobi sekali menggosok." Padahal menurut Hibari tak perlu membersihkannya setiap saat. Hibari menguap lebar pertanda ia butuh istirahat.

"Sebaiknya kau perhatikan jalanmu, Kyouya." Mukuro kembali memasang satu kaca itu di mata kanannya untuk menutupi kekurangannya.

Tak disangka oleh keduanya. Mereka dipertemukan di sebuah bar 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan kini mereka menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang paling disegani. Bukan hanya itu. Keduanya memiliki hubungan intim di baliknya. Keduanya adalah pasangan Gay.

Semua yang berdiri di dunia bawah tanah tahu tentang hubungan mereka. Mereka yang terkenal akan kesadisannya sangat diinginkan oleh beberapa _Famiglia_ di luaran sana. Tentu kemampuan keduanya akan sangat mempengaruhi kedudukan _Famiglia_ yang menjadi pundi keduanya. **Win to win**.

Kedua pembunuh bayaran itu tak berada dalam sebuah _Famiglia._ Melainkan berada dalam sebuah gengster, **Red Hand** _._ Yang dipimpin oleh Kozato Enma. Dia memiliki koneksi kuat dengan para _Don_ dikalangan atas.

"Kerja bagus." Kozato Enma sangat puas dengan kerja keduanya. Terhitung cepat. "Kalian akan mendapat bayaran yang setimpal."

"Kufufufu... Senang bekerja sama denganmu." Pemimpinnya ini memang sangat pengertian. Mukuro ataupun Hibari tak pernah kurang dalam urusan uang.

"Bayaran kalian akan segera kalian terima." Pemimpin **Red Hand** ini mempunyai sejuta misteri di balik matanya yang terkesan unik.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik." Hibari seperti orang yang tak sabaran. Tapi wajahnya yang selalu tenang tak menyiratkan sikap macam itu.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Di saat kosong seperti sekarang, Mukuro akan semakin melekat pada Hibari yang tak mau diganggu. "Kyouya~ ayo kita manfaatkan waktu kosong ini, kufufufu..."

"Diamlah. Biarkan aku tidur." Hibari sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke alam tidur. Matanya terpejam ringan dengan wajahnya yang tampak datar.

"Kau hanya mementingkan tidur." Mukuro memainkan sisi rambut Hibari dengan senyuman tipis. Yang membuat Hibari akan semakin terlelap.

Mukuro bermaksud menemani Hibari tidur. Namun hal tak terduga terjadi. Saat ini Hibari tengah memberinya ciuman panas. Mukuro tentu sangat senang.

"Biarkan aku tidur sekarang." Hibari menatap tajam Mukuro yang malah tersenyum mesum padanya.

"Kufufufu... Oya-oya, baiklah Kyouya." Keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi tak ada niat untuk saling menghabisi anehnya.

Selain mengisi waktu kosong dengan bermain panas di atas ranjang, keduanya tak pernah absen untuk memanjakan senjatanya masing-masing. Banyak yang menjadikan mereka pedoman dalam bisnis kotornya.

Seperti biasa, Mukuro sibuk dengan satu kaca matanya. Menggosoknya terus-menerus sampai menurutnya mengilap. Sedang Hibari sibuk dengan peluru-pelurunya. Ia selalu mengolesi peluru-pelurunya dengan bawang putih. Teorinya, jika peluru tak bisa membunuh si buruan, maka infeksi pada luka yang terkena bawang putih akan membunuhnya.

Oleh karena itu, keduanya dijadikan pedoman bagi pembunuh bayaran lainnya yang menyukai cara keduanya. Terlebih, orang awam pun bisa melakukannya meskipun tembakannya meleset sekalipun.

Hibari kembali menguap. Mukuro hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat rekan sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Jika tak ada kegiatan yang menegangkan akan selalu membuat Hibari seperti itu.

"Kita dapat pekerjaan baru Kyouya." Mukuro baru saja menerimanya melalui agen kode mereka.

"Siapa?"

"Kita akan membicarakannya dengan tamu yang lain."

Hibari tak suka yang muluk-muluk. Tapi mau tak mau harus patuh. Demi bayaran tunggi tentunya.

Ternyata yang hadir di sana adalah _Don Simon_. Cozarto Simon. Tak biasanya dirundingkan seperti ini. Mukuro dan Hibari menyimak saja. Karna mereka hanya eksekutor.

Jadi inikah yang selama ini diincar oleh pimpinan mereka, Kozato Enma? Menyingkirkan semua _Famiglia_ lama dan mengambil alih semua kedudukan mereka? Tak konyol. Tapi sangat ambisius.

"Siapa yang pertama?"

" _Don Vongola_."

Hibari dan Mukuro bertatap muka sejenak. "Kufufufu... Tidak masalah."

"Asal bayaran kami setimpal," menyeringai.

Tak seperti yang diucapkan keduanya. Hibari dan Mukuro membelot dari **Red Hand** tanpa sepengetahuan Kozato Enma.

Siapa yang tak mengenal _Don Vongola_? Semua mengenalnya. Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah pemimpin dari _Famiglia_ yang terkuat di Italia, bahkan dunia.

Kepemimpinannya yang halus namun menusuk sangat terkenal di dunia bawah tanah. Sampai saat ini banyak yang mencoba untuk melimbungkan _Vongola._ Hasil yang di dapat selalu nihil. Yang ada hanyalah banyaknya korban yang berjatuhan.

Pada sebuah kesempatan, Hibari dan Mukuro menerima tawaran untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran dari _Vongola_. Mereka langsung menjadi pembunuh bayaran andalan bagi _Don Vongola._

Dengan adanya mereka, _Vongola_ semakin kuat. _Don Vongola_ bagai pemimpin paling sempurna di dunia bawah tanah.

Hibari dan Mukuro memiliki pemikiran tersendiri. Jika mereka menghabisi _Don Vongola_ , maka mereka akan dikejar-kejar oleh orang-orang _Vongola_. Mereka takkan dibiarkan hidup. Itu sangat merepotkan keduanya. Sedang pemikiran Kozato Enma hanyalah menginginkan kekuasaan semata tanpa memikirkan hal lain.

Ditambah, sekarang ini keduanya tengah diburu oleh _Gesso Famiglia_ atas pembunuhan _Don_ mereka, Timoteo. Keduanya bisa membodohi pimpinan **Red Hand**. Apa pun akan mereka lakukan demi keuntungan keduanya. Mengadu domba sudah menjadi tradisi keduanya.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat, kufufufu..."

Hibari menyeringai tipis atas kemenangan mereka yang ada di atas angin. "Aku sudah tak sabar lagi."

•••••••o0o•••••••

* * *

NEXT


	2. Famiglia

**Famiglia**

* * *

••••••• **o0o•••••••**

 _Don Vongola_ bisa lebih bersantai dengan adanya mereka, Hibari dan Mukuro. Sudah lama ia mendengar sepak terjang mereka dalam membunuh. Keduanya sangat keji.

Ia bisa menebak apa yang tengah dilakukan keduanya saat ini. Bercinta. "Bukannya aku melarang." Sang _Don Vongola_ merasa markasnya sedikit aneh berkat mereka.

"Kenapa tak coba dunia mereka?" sahut Reborn yang tengah menyesap _Espresso_ -nya. "Menurutku tak masalah." Asal kedua telinga ataupun matanya tak menangkap basah keduanya.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku menyukai mereka." Sang _Don_ menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Jangan senang dulu." Reborn menatap sang _Don_ intens.

"Aku tahu Reborn. Aku tak tuli."

Beberapa bulan terakhir ini Sang _Don_ mendengar desas-desus tentang keduanya. Tak ada bukti yang cukup untuk menjerat mereka.

"Selama mereka masih setia pada _Vongola_ , aku tak perlu mencemaskan apa pun."

Reborn menyeringai tipis mendengar pernyataan yang tak langsung dari mulut sang _Don._

"Ah, apa kau mendengar kabar yang terakhir Reborn?"

"Aku mendengarnya. Sangat kejam." Justru Reborn sangat menyukainya.

Sang _Don_ tertawa kecil. Mereka pasangan unik. Kalian tahu kabar itu? Kabar itu adalah pembunuhan yang dilakukan keduanya. Korbannya sudah memohon pada keduanya agar tak dibunuh. Posisi si korban seperti orang yang sedang berdoa.

Lantas Hibari menembak kedua tangannya dan ditutup oleh Mukuro dengan menembak kepalanya. Jika sudah menjadi incaran mereka, tak ada ampun lagi. Kerja mereka selalu bersih.

"Tapi itu tak seberapa dengan yang terdahulu." Sang _Don_ mengingat cara lain yang jauh lebih kejam dari mereka.

"Jadi kau ingin yang seperti apa?"

"Tidak ada yang kuinginkan." Apa pun cara yang mereka pakai, yang penting musuhnya musnah.

"Aku dengar _Gesso_ akan kita dapatkan, apa itu benar?"

"Itu hanya kabar angin Reborn."

 _Vongola_ dan _Gesso_ sudah berkonflik sejak lama. Tak pernah ada titik temu antara dua _Famiglia_ itu.

"Ini sangat melelahkan."

Sang _Don_ tidak akan tinggal diam. Konflik berkepanjangan seperti ini akan berpengaruh pada kedudukan _Vongola_ saat ini. Sang _Don_ akan melakukan segala cara.

"Apa kau sudah melihat mereka hari ini?"

"Sepertinya mereka sedang keluar." Sang _Don_ menghela napas. Mereka tergolong licin meski sudah berada di kandang.

"Padahal aku ingin menjamu mereka."

Reborn mengangguk. Mereka jarang bargaul. Membuat Reborn sulit untuk mengenali mereka.

"Masih banyak waktu."

Sang _Don_ tak bisa mengenali dunia mereka. Terlalu banyak penghalang di antara mereka. Untuk urusan pekerjaan sudah tak diragukan lagi.

"Mungkin aku juga harus meluangkan waktuku untuk mereka."

"Menaikkan gaji akan membuat mereka menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

Sang _Don_ mengingatnya dengan jelas. Saat kenaikan gaji mereka yang pertama. Mereka memperlihatkan keloyalan mereka.

"Mereka bukan tipe penjilat."

"Lebih tepatnya mereka sangat merepotkan." Reborn tak tahu apa jadinya jika ia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama dengan mereka. Ada kemungkinan ia akan menjadi Gay sama seperti mereka.

"Aku bisa merasakannya, Reborn." Sang _Don_ tertawa mengingat semua kejadian bersama mereka. Dan Sang _Don_ terkadang seperti disuguhi sandiwara anak zaman sekarang.

"Mereka terlalu unik."

••••••• **o0o•••••••**

Mungkin hari ini bisa disebut hari keberuntungan bagi _Vongola_. Sudah lama mereka menantikan hal ini. Di mana _Gesso_ setuju dengan perjanjian damai yang dilayangkan _Vongola._

"Ini kabar baik, Reborn." Siapa pun pasti akan senang mendengarnya, termasuk sang _Don_ sendiri.

"Kau ingin berpesta?"

"Siapkan semua yang kita butuhkan. Baru kita berpesta."

Segala kemungkinan akan selalu terjadi. Dunia bawah tanah tak selalu bisa diprediksi. Terbuai kesenangan awal malah akan menjadi senjata.

Beberapa pekan yang lalu, sang _Don_ mengirimkan surat perdamaian pada _Gesso Famiglia. Don Gesso_ menerimanya. Mungkin kedua _Don_ sudah lelah dengan pertikaian yang terus terjadi. Ada kemungkinan lain mereka menginginkan hal yang lebih menguntungkan.

"Kita harus tetap waspada untuk segala kemungkinan."

Reborn setuju. "Aku akan menyiapkan segalanya."

"Ah, aku ingin dua orang itu menjadi pengawal."

"Ternyata kau lebih tertarik pada mereka. Aku mengerti. Akan kusampaikan pada mereka."

Sang _Don_ tersenyum puas. Reborn sangat mengerti akan dirinya. Dia takkan pernah dilepaskannya. Kesetiaannya, sang _Don_ jatuh cinta pada kesetiaannya.

Pertemuan itu akan diadakan di tempat netral. Tentu untuk mencegah segala hal yang tak diinginkan. Kedua _Famiglia_ setuju dengan tak perlu membawa banyak orang dalam pertemuan tersebut.

Keduanya telah gencat senjata. _Vongola_ tahu. Sepicik apa pun _Gesso_ , mereka takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang jarang terjadi ini. Apalagi _Vongola_ yang memulainya.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk keduanya bertemu. Sang _Don_ ingin cepat selesai dan mereka berdamai untuk saling menguntungkan satu sama lain.

 _Don Vongola_ tampil dengan rupawannya. Sekilas matanya melirik jam tangannya. Seorang _Mafioso_ harus tepat waktu. Itu adalah salah satu kode etik yang harus dipatuhi oleh semua _Mafioso_.

"Kita bersiap."

••••••• **o0o•••••••**

Setelah kepergian _Don_ mereka yang terdahulu, Timoteo, _Gesso_ kini dipimpin oleh Byakuran. Seorang pria yang terkenal keji dalam kepemimpinannya. Awal memimpin, Byakuran sudah melakukan banyak terobosan demi menyaingi _Vongola._

Byakuran sendiri tak tahu pasti awal konflik yang terjadi dengan _Vongola._ Menurutnya itu terlalu kuno. Banyak yang ingin diubahnya. Byakuran tak mau menggunakan orang-orangnya untuk hal yang tak penting.

 _Vongola_ melayangkan surat perdamaian. Sangat tak terduga. Byakuran takkan berpikir panjang lagi. Semua demi mereka yang lelah dengan dua _Famiglia_ itu.

Selain itu masih ada masalah lain. Ini tentang _Don Gesso_ yang terdahulu. Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa. Byakuran takkan melepaskan mereka.

"Mereka pasti akan kudapatkan."

Sebelum itu, _Don Gesso_ yang baru ini harus membuat gebrakan baru. Semua yang ada dipikirannya sudah mantap.

••••••• **o0o•••••••**

Pertemuan dua _Famiglia_ yang terus bersengketa ini bagaikan mimpi. Pertemuan sederhana namun dengan isi yang berbobot. Semua harus berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Tak boleh ada kesalahan sedikit pun.

Keduanya benar-benar ingin berdamai demi terpeliharanya kode etik yang mereka junjung tinggi. Yang sudah menjadi tradisi.

Tempat netral adalah pilihan terbaik. Jauh dari kekuasaan mereka masing-masing. Bagaimanapun juga manusiawi setiap manusia menginginkan ketenangan dalam hidupnya.

Termasuk dalam perjanjian penting yang akan mengubah segalanya. Ketenangan dan kenyamanan sangat diperlukan selain membuat rencana cadangan.

Dan dari semua kesempurnaan yang terbentuk, akan tetap ada pengrusak yang bersembunyi di baliknya. Kesepakatan yang diinginkan bisa jadi tak tercapai.

Namun setiap perubahan yang dipupuk akan selalu menciptakan tunas baru yang dipenuhi kejutan di dalamnya. Generasi baru akan selalu membawa perubahan.

Jangan lupakan wajah-wajah lama yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang menginginkannya. Lebih tepatnya kedudukan tinggi yang akan selalu menjadi puncak dari kejayaan.

•••••••o0o•••••••

* * *

NEXT


	3. 6918

**6918**

* * *

••••••• **o0o•••••••**

Mukuro dan Hibari memiliki waktu yang terbagi. Keduanya tengah berada di markas **Red Hand** _._ Tentu keduanya melakukan pekerjaan kotor mereka dengan bayaran tinggi. Memiliki dua pemimpin yang berdompet tebal sangatlah menguntungkan keduanya.

Seperti biasa, setelah selesai dengan urusan pekerjaan mereka akan meluangkan waktu untuk saling memuaskan satu sama lain di sebuah hotel mewah.

"Kufufufu... Inilah hidup Kyouya."

Di atas ranjang yang berbalut kain seprai putih itu, kedua tubuh mereka saling melekat seperti menempel. Tanpa sehelai pun benang yang melekat pada tubuh mereka. Di sekitaran tubuh mereka berserakan uang kertas dengan nominal yang tak sedikit.

Bersetubuh dengan bermandikan uang. Mungkin itu ungkapan yang cocok. Dan semua baru di mulai. Mereka tengah melakukan pemanasan. Mukuro dan Hibari tengah saling menautkan lidah mereka masing-masing. Tak hanya sampai di situ. Selain saling berpelukan, Mukuro sang "Pendominasi" juga menggesekkan "Kejantanan" kokohnya pada "Kejantanan" Hibari yang tak kalah kokohnya.

Dan sekarang giliran Hibari yang membalik posisi. Masih melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja Hibari ada di atas Mukuro. Entah sudah berapa kali - mungkin tak terhitung - keduanya melakukan hubungan sex ini.

Terlihat dari Hibari yang sudah memasukkan "Kejantanan" Mukuro ke "Liang"-nya dengan mudah. Hibari yang bergerak sendiri. Ingin memuaskan Mukuro yang sudah menunggunya terlalu lama? Mungkin saja begitu. Mukuro mencumbu leher Hibari yang sengaja diserahkan oleh Hibari sendiri.

"Haa... Haa... Nhh..."

Suara yang sama yang selalu mengalun lepas di telinganya. Mukuro sangat menyukainya. Gigitan Mukuro mulai dirasakan Hibari. Tangan Mukuro tak lagi berada di pinggang Hibari. Melainkan berada dipermukaan bokong Hibari. Bokong empuk nan kenyal itu selalu dimainkannya. Cubit, tepuk dan remas. Itulah yang selalu dilakukan Mukuro.

Tak ada kekasaran dalam hubungan sex mereka. Mereka boleh berbuat kasar saat sedang membunuh seseorang. Tapi tidak untuk sex. Kenapa? Karna mereka ingin kenikmatan tanpa rasa sakit dari siksaan. Melainkan kenikmatan dari sentuhan yang menyiksa hasrat untuk gairah yang lebih tinggi.

Tepukan keras dirasakan Hibari pada bokongnya. Dan posisi sudah berubah lagi. "Biar aku yang melakukannya." Mukuro menyodok "Liang" Hibari sangat cepat dan bertenaga. Membuat Hibari tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Haa... Aahhh..." Apa yang dicengkeram Hibari? Lembaran kertas uang yang hampir sobek karnanya. Hibari telah klimaks dengan cairan sperma yang membasahi dada bidang Mukuro yang sudah berkeringat.

"Kufufufu... Kau sudah loyo seperti ini. Termakan umur?" Mukuro malah menyindir Hibari. Bermaksud memancingnya.

Hibari mendengus kesal mencoba mengatur napasnya. Mungkin pekerjaan sebelumnya terlalu menguras tenaganya. Baru kali ini sampai Hibari maupun Mukuro harus mengejar-ngejar buruannya. "Kau juga sama."

"Oya-oya, jangan marah Kyouya~." Mukuro menarik keluar "Kejantanan"-nya dari "Liang" Hibari. Diikuti cairan kental putih dari sperma-nya sendiri. Rupanya Mukuro sudah mengeluarkannya tanpa sadar.

"Kita buktikan." Hibari membalik tubuhnya sendiri. Memposisikan tubuhnya untuk **Doggy Style**.

Bokong Hibari yang mengarah pada wajah Mukuro seolah menantangnya. "Kufufufu... Kuterima." Tanpa menunggu lama, Mukuro menancapkan "Kejantanan"-nya pada "Liang" Hibari sekali dorong. Membuat Hibari menggelinjang.

" _Stupido_." Hibari menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas lembaran uang dengan mata terpejam. Kedua lututnya menumpu dengan kuat.

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro menyodoknya kembali dengan lebih ganas. Tangannya tetap sibuk pada bokong Hibari yang selalu memikatnya.

"Haa... Haa... Haa... Ahh..." Hibari membiarkan "Kejantanan"-nya menggantung tegang di bawah sana.

Dalam posisi itu, membuat Mukuro lebih leluasa menyodok. Sodokannya lebih keras dan pasti. Sedang untuk Hibari sendiri, ia merasa lebih nikmat dari yang sebelumnya. Sodokan Mukuro tepat mengenai prostat-nya.

"Lebih cepat, lamban." Hibari menginstruksikan sedikit berat karna gairah yang menggebu.

"Oya-oya, dasar tak sabaran." Sesuai keinginan Hibari, Mukuro mempercepat sodokannya. Cairan sperma Mukuro kembali keluar dan membuat sodokannya lebih licin nan bernada khas.

Sialnya bagi Hibari. Di bawah sana Hibari terkena cairan sperma-nya sendiri yang meluncur tepat ke arah wajahnya. Hibari bisa merasakan rasanya sendiri.

"Kufufufu... Tahap selanjutnya, Kyouya~." Mukuro mengangkat kedua kaki Hibari dan meletakkannya di kedua bahunya masing-masing. Kedua tangannya memegangi pinggul Hibari. Posisi Mukuro seperti mendorong gerobak.

Mukuro yang tak sabaran itu membuat Hibari tak bisa bernapas bebas. Tubuhnya terpaksa mendarat di atas cairan sperma bercampur lembaran uangnya sendiri.

"Kita mulai lagi~." Di tahap ini Mukuro lebih bersemangat. Sodokannya terus menabrak titik kenikmatan Hibari dengan sempurna. Membuat Hibari terus mendesah dan terkadang melenguh.

"Ahh... Haa... Haa..."

"Ngh, hha..."

Mukuro menarik "Kejantanan"-nya keluar dan seketika menyodokannya tepat ke prostat Hibari telak.

"Aahhh... Mukuro!"

Keduanya klimaks di saat yang bersamaan. Napas mereka yang menderu saling bersahutan. Puas? Mereka sangat menikmati permainan panasnya. Sex di atas ranjang menjadi satu-satunya obat mujarab untuk keduanya.

Mukuro menurunkan kaki Hibari. Ia ikut berbaring, telungkup di samping Hibari. Tangannya mengelus surai hitam Hibari. "Kau menyukainya?"

Hibari menoleh dan menemukan wajah kekasihnya tepat di depan matanya. "Menurutmu?" tersenyum tipis.

"Kufufufu... Aku tahu jawabanmu." Mukuro mengecup pipi Hibari.

Keduanya tengah merasakan ketenangan hidup. Tak ada gangguan ataupun bahaya yang sebenarnya tengah mengincar mereka.

Ternyata Mukuro dan Hibari tak bisa menikmati waktu yang panjang. Mereka harus kembali ke markas _Vongola_ untuk pekerjaan selanjutnya.

"Oya-oya, kami menjadi pengawal _Don Vongola_ untuk sebuah pertemuan?"

Hibari dan Mukuro jarang menjadi pengawal. "Kami terima."

•••••••o0o•••••••

Masalah mulai menghinggapi keduanya. Pertemuan itu menyangkut dua _Famiglia_ besar. _Vongola_ dan _Gesso_. Dan kedua pembunuh bayaran ini terlibat masalah besar dengan _Gesso Famiglia_.

"Hanya sebuah pertemuan, Kyouya."

"Pertemuan untuk menyepakati perjanjian perdamaian antara _Vongola_ dan _Gesso._ "

"Jika mereka berdamai, kita aman bukan? Ingat siapa _Don_ yang melindungi kita."

Mereka mulai khawatir akan _Gesso._ Mereka tahu mereka sedang diincar oleh _Famiglia_ itu. Ditambah mereka sudah mengetahui wajah keduanya.

"Kita bisa menusuk _Gesso_ dari belakang." Cara kotor adalah keahlian mereka.

Jika memungkinkan, keduanya takkan menyerang. Jika sebaliknya, mereka akan melakukan segala cara demi bertahan.

"Ini akan menjadi pertemuan yang sangat menegangkan, kufufufu..."

Kemungkinan terjauh telah mereka siapkan. Setahu mereka, _Gesso_ bukan tipe yang membalas dendam. Apalagi mereka terkenal dengan konflik internalnya. Jadi mungkin saja kematian _Don_ sebelumnya tak mereka ambil pusing. Terkecuali si pembawa perubahan itu.

 _Don Gesso_ yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda. Tak bisa diremehkan. Sekarang _Gesso Famiglia_ mulai memperketat hal internal mereka. Sedikit menyulitkan.

"Selama kita bisa berdiri di atas mereka, kita tak perlu mencemaskan hal lain."

"Aku setuju denganmu kali ini."

Dalam kamar mereka yang terkunci. Keduanya kembali saling menyentuh demi mendapatkan ketenangan.

Keduanya masih tampak tegang untuk pertemuan itu. Mereka yakin mereka takkan menjadi masalah untuk kedua _Famiglia_ itu.

"Apa kau bisa membuatku tenang?" Hibari merasa Mukuro sangat santai. Tapi jauh di dalamnya, Mukuro sama dengan Hibari.

"Oya-oya, aku harus menangis agar membuatmu tertawa?"

Baru kali ini merasa lebih tegang. Lebih tegang saat berada dalam kepungan _Mafiosi_ yang mengincar mereka hidup atau mati. Untuk urusan mengelabui, keduanya memang terampil.

Sulit untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang keduanya yang terkunci rapat. Jika ada yang berani menjadi informan sekalipun, orang itu akan mereka lenyapkan dan membangun kebohongan yang baru.

•••••••o0o•••••••

* * *

NEXT


	4. Pertemuan

**Pertemuan**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Pertemuan dua _Famiglia_ terlaksana. _Don Vongola_ hadir bersama dua pembunuh bayaran andalannya, Hibari dan Mukuro. Serta Reborn yang akan selalu mendampingi sang _Don Vongola._

Sementara _Gesso Famiglia_ hadir dengan wajah baru. Mereka terbilang baru. Hanya wajah dari _Don Gesso_ yang dikenali. Di luar itu, masih asing.

"Senang rasanya bisa memenuhi undangan ini." Sang _Don Gesso_ , Byakuran memulai basa-basinya.

"Aku juga demikian." _Don Vongola_ memperlihatkan keramahannya. Keduanya saling berjabat tangan dan bertukar peluk, dan diakhiri tepukan di punggung masing-masing.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan yang ditengahi sebuah meja bundar kosong. Di belakang keduanya, orang-orang kepercayaan mereka berdiri tegak bak tembok pelindung.

Mata _Don Gesso_ menangkap dua sosok yang menjadi incarannya. Matanya berkilat penuh kepicikan. " _Don Vongola,_ mari kita mulai."

 _Don Vongola_ mengangguk pelan dan memberi isyarat pada orang-orangnya untuk mengisi meja kosong itu. Meja mulai terisi dengan beberapa dokumen tentang perjanjian yang akan mereka sepakati.

Tiba salah satu _Mafioso_ dari _Vongola_ membawa nampan berbalut kain merah yang berisi perhiasan kecil. "Hadiah," kata sang _Don Vongola._

"Ah, menarik sekali~." _Don Gesso_ mengambil satu perhiasan cincin. "Aku kira ini hanya kabar angin. Ternyata memang nyata." _Don Vongola_ akan selalu memberi hadiah saat pertemuannya. Apalagi pertemuan penting macam ini.

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Aku sudah menyiapkan **Anggur tua** untuk kita berpesta nanti."

 _Don Gesso_ sangat takjub dengan semua hadiah yang diberikan oleh _Don Vongola_ padanya. "Aku sangat menghargainya."

"Aku pun sudah menyiapkan kado spesial untukmu, _Don Vongola_."

"Senang menerimanya. Tapi kau tak perlu repot."

Pada masing-masing _Don_ telah ada surat pernyataan yang berisi tentang perdamaian keduanya. Di samping itu, ada minuman yang menemani keduanya sebagai pelepas dahaga.

Keamanan tempat itu sudah pasti terjamin. Kedua _Famiglia_ sudah melakukan observasi pada tempat itu. Dari mulai lingkungan, hingga makanan dan minuman di sana sudah sangat terjamin. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan oleh kedua _Famiglia_ , _Vongola_ dan _Gesso._

"Sebelumnya," _Don Gesso_ melirikkan matanya pada dua orang di belakang _Don Vongola._ Tatapan penuh minat yang menusuk. "Mereka Hibari Kyouya dan Rokudo Mukuro?"

 _Don Vongola_ mengangguk. "Mereka pembunuh bayaran andalanku, Hibari Kyouya dan Rokudo Mukuro." _Sang Don_ yakin mereka sudah dikenal banyak kalangan.

"Ini sangat kebetulan sekali _Don Vongola_." _Don Gesso_ tersenyum picik. "Aku menginginkan kedua orang itu." _Don Gesso_ langsung pada topik.

"Mereka? Bukankah kau memiliki yang lebih hebat, _Don Gesso_?" tanya _Don_ _Vongola_ dengan gurauannya.

 _Don Gesso_ tertawa meremehkan. "Aku sudah lama mengincar mereka."

Hibari dan Mukuro masih diam dengan rasa cemas yang melanda. Ternyata _Don_ baru dari _Gesso_ ini tak bisa diremehkan. Balas dendam tetap selalu berlaku.

"Mereka adalah dua orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian _Don Gesso_ yang sebelumnya," tambah _Don Gesso_ sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

 _Don Vongola_ mendengarnya langsung dari mulut _Don Gesso_ sendiri. Jadi itu benar? Selama ini banyak kabar burung tentang kematian _Don Gesso_ yang sebelumnya. Yang pasti tujuannya untuk mengelabui informan.

"Aku tidak bisa," sahut _Don Vongola_ tegas.

 _Don Gesso_ tak terima dengan penolakan _Don Vongola_. "Apa kau menganggap kedua orang itu benar?" _Don Gesso_ menunjuk Hibari dan Mukuro geram.

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau memang sengaja, _Don Vongola_. Kaulah di balik kematian _Don Gesso_ sebelumnya, selama ini," lanjutnya.

Tuduhan itu membuat _Don Vongola_ gerah. "Kau menuduh orang yang salah, _Don Gesso_."

Sebelum _Don Gesso_ bersuara, Mukuro memotongnya terlebih dulu. "Kufufufu... Kau harus berkepala dingin, _Don Gesso._ "

 _Don Gesso_ berdecak kesal dan menyesap minumannya. Menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang serasa terbakar dendam yang selama ini ditahannya sekian lama.

"Mukuro," _Don Vongola_ menginterupsinya. Tak ada yang boleh berbicara selain dirinya, _Don Vongola_ sendiri.

"Ini yang terakhir," _Don Gesso_ berdiri. Tak ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang akan membahayakan _Don Vongola_. "Berikan mereka padaku."

 _Don Vongola_ masih bertahan duduk. Matanya tak gentar menatap mata sang _Don Gesso_ yang sudah mulai mengancam. "Tidak. Mereka takkan kuserahkan pada **Anjing Kuning** macam dirimu."

Selain terkenal akan kehalusan nan menusuknya, _Don Vongola_ juga terkenal akan sikap setia dan jujur pada anggotanya.

Jawaban yang sangat tak memuaskan dari _Don Vongola_. "Hari yang menyenangkan, _Don Vongola._ " _Don Gesso_ langsung keluar ruangan tanpa melakukan apa pun yang mengancam _Vongola,_ diikuti _Mafiosi_ -nya.

Sang _Don Vongola_ menghela napas lelah. Bisa dipastikan perjanjian keduanya batal. Semua berkat kedua orang yang ada di belakangnya itu.

"Kita kembali."

 _Don Vongola_ bersikap dingin akan kegagalan yang terjadi. Rencana untuk membuat perjanjian perdamaian berakhir sangat cepat. Seharusnya hanya tinggal menandatangani surat perjanjian saja.

Hari ini terasa seperti hari terburuk dari semua hari yang ada. Baru kali ini _Vongola_ mengalami kegagalan fatal meski tak kehilangan satu pun dari anggotanya.

"Ini sangat buruk Reborn."

"Kau harus mulai bergerak, _Don Vongola_."

Helaan napas lelah kembali terdengar dari sang _Don Vongola._ Ia memijat pelipisnya yang membuatnya sangat pusing.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untukku, Reborn."

"Percayakan semua padaku."

 _Don Vongola_ telah mengatur rencana untuk menguak semua fakta tersembunyi yang ada. _Vongola_ tak boleh goyah hanya karna masalah kecil seperti ini.

Dengan tangannya sendiri, _Don Vongola_ akan membereskan semua masalahnya. Tanpa terkecuali siapa pun mereka yang tersangkut. Mereka salah jika mengira _Vongola_ takkan berbuat keji di balik semua kehalusannya yang terpuji.

Hibari dan Mukuro bisa bernapas lega untuk kali ini. Tak disangka jika _Don Vongola_ membela mereka berdua. Sikap setia dan jujur _Don Vongola_ pada anggotanya memang benar-benar nyata.

"Kufufufu... Kita sangat beruntung."

"Kita punya PR baru."

 _Don Gesso_ harus mereka bereskan. Tapi sebelumnya ada yang harus mereka susun untuk aksi yang akan mereka lancarkan.

"Kau ingin yang seperti apa untuk Rubah Putih itu?"

"Kamikirosu," menyeringai.

"Kufufufu... Oya-oya, kau sangat bersemangat."

"Hn."

"Kufufufu... Kau ingin yang lebih menggairahkan?"

Hibari tak menjawab lagi. Mukuro langsung dihadiahinya dengan ciumam panas yang menggairahkan.

Mereka bisa bersantai untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Mereka akan membuat skenario yang paling diingat oleh semua orang. Melimbungkan kedudukan _Vongola, Famiglia_ terkuat di dunia. Sungguh suatu impian yang sangat menjanjikan.

"Jangan sampai melakukan kesalahan, Mukuro."

"Kufufufu... Percayalah padaku."

Hibari puas akan pekerjaan Mukuro selama ini. Nyaris sama sempurnanya seperti dirinya.

Masih banyak waktu untuk mereka bisa menggerogoti _Vongola_ dari dalam. Mereka mampu mengelabui **Red Hand** , Kozato Enma dalam urusan pekerjaan. Jika mereka bisa pada sebuah gengster, mengapa tidak untuk sebuah _Famiglia_?

Keduanya sudah bertekad kuat untuk impian mereka. Hidup dengan bergelimang harta. Jangan lupakan juga pekerjaan mereka yang sudah mendarah daging.

Saat mendengar jeritan memohon untuk diampuni itu menjadi bumbu tersendiri. Bau amis yang selalu menguar menusuk indera penciumannya sangatlah menyenangkan untuk keduanya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

* * *

NEXT


	5. Konflik

**Konflik**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Pagi di markas _Vongola_ tampak seperti pagi yang biasa. Namun sebuah pertengkaran tiba-tiba tersulut membuat _Mafiosi Vongola_ bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana tidak? _Don Vongola_ bertengkar dengan Reborn? Orang kepercayaannya?

Sangat mustahil hal itu terjadi. Tapi pada kenyataannya keduanya memang tengah bertengkar. Hibari dan Mukuro pun merasa tak percaya.

"Cukup!" Reborn yang bersuara keras. Di hadapan semua orang, Reborn memukul wajah _Don Vongola_ penuh amarah.

Sangat tak bisa dipercaya.

 _Don Vongola_ sedikit tersungkur. Ia menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. "Enyahlah! Aku tak membutuhkan orang sepertimu lagi!"

 _Don Vongola_ benar-benar sangat marah. Apa karna kegagalan kemarin membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih?

"Aku pergi!" Reborn segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan suara pintu yang tertutup kasar.

Semua masih dalam keheningan yang panas. Tak ada yang berani melerai ataupun yang menengahi keduanya dengan suara sekalipun. Karna itu sudah menjadi hukum. Tak ada yang boleh mengganggu urusan _Capo_ mereka.

 _Mafiosi_ yang berada di ruangan mulai tegang. Takut terkena sasaran amukannya sang _Don_. Udara di ruangan itu tiba-tiba lebih sesak seketika. Mereka tengah berharap-harap cemas.

Sang _Don_ melangkahkan kakinya cukup santai. Saat tengah emosi pun, sang _Don_ tak pernah mengurangi kewibawaannya. Setelah sang _Don_ keluar, semua orang yang ada di sana bisa bernapas lega.

Mereka termasuk sial karna telah menyaksikan sang _Don_ yang tengah emosi. Dari aura seperti itu saja sudah membuat sesak. Bagaimana dengan aura membunuhnya? Mungkin mereka tewas sebelum dibunuh.

Setelah kejadian itu, semua _Mafioso_ meninggalkan ruangan termasuk Hibari dan Mukuro. Pertengkaran tadi membuat mereka memiliki peluang yang cukup besar.

Mereka bisa memanfaatkan Reborn yang sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi oleh _Vongola_. Dengan begitu mereka bisa meraih Reborn dengan mudah. Sekarang hanya tinggal mencari keberadaan orang itu tanpa sepengetahuan _Vongola_.

Ternyata cukup sulit untuk menemukan keberadaan seorang Reborn. Tapi keduanya takkan menyerah. Ini adalah kesempatan besar.

"Kufufufu... Ini seperti mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami."

"Diam dan fokuskan matamu." Mata Hibari yang tajam sibuk memerhatikan lalu-lalang orang-orang di tengah kota yang ramai.

"Oya-oya, jangan begitu Kyouya~." Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sesosok pria jangkung berambut hitam. "Bingo! Kita menemukannya."

Hibari juga melihatnya. Ah, sepertinya sesuatu yang manis akan segera mereka rasakan.

Reborn yang sedang menikmati _Espresso_ -nya menangkap kedua sosok itu. Dua pasangan Gay. Reborn dibuat merinding karnanya. Ia menghela napas ketika tahu mereka akan menghampirinya. "Sungguh hari yang sial."

Keduanya mendengar dengan jelas. "Kufufufu... Sangat sialkah?" Mukuro langsung duduk di samping Reborn. Sedang Hibari duduk di depan mereka berdua.

"Kalian yang membawa sial." Lidah tajam Reborn takkan pernah ditumpulkannya untuk kedua pasangan Gay itu.

"Oya-oya, jangan begitu Reborn, kufufufu..."

Reborn benar. Berada di antara mereka sangat membuatnya risih. Lebih parah dari tertembak di tubuh. "Apa kalian tak ada acara khusus? Misalnya hotel?"

Hibari dan Mukuro tahu apa maksud Reborn. Biasanya mereka akan melakukan sex sepuasnya di hotel mewah yang selalu berganti-ganti.

"Kufufufu... Kali ini tidak."

Reborn seperti tengah digoda oleh seorang Gay. "Baiklah, apa mau kalian?"

"Nadamu seperti mengusir." Mukuro sangat cerewet sekali.

"Aku memang ingin kalian pergi."

"Kau sensitif sekali."

Jika mereka tak sedang berada di tempat umum, Reborn sudah pasti akan melubangi kepala Mukuro. Ah, ralat. Melubangi seluruh tubuhnya dengan pistolnya yang tercinta.

"Kufufufu... Kau yang bicara Kyouya~." Mukuro sadar jika Reborn itu bukanlah orang biasa.

"Kami memiliki sesuatu yang menarik. Kau mau bergabung, Reborn?" Hibari langsung bersuara. Selalu singkat, padat dan jelas.

Reborn menyesap _Espresso_ -nya sebelum menjawab ajakan yang dilontarkan Hibari. Baik, Reborn akui jika Hibari lebih terlihat normal.

"Menarik."

Senyum Mukuro terkembang. Hibari pun tersenyum tipis. Sangat mudah menarik orang yang sedang terkena masalah.

"Aku ikut." Reborn takkan berpikir panjang lagi.

"Kufufufu... Kita tunggu jemputan kita."

Mereka bertiga akhirnya dijemput oleh seseorang - tepatnya dua orang - dengan mobil. Mereka hanya orang suruhan. Ketika salah satu dari mereka membukakan pintu, Reborn malah duduk di kursi depan bersama sang sopir dengan seenaknya. "Kau di belakang."

Mereka tak ambil pusing dan segera menaiki mobil. Reborn tahu perjalanan mereka akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Setelah satu jam berselang, orang yang duduk dengan pasangan Gay itu mulai risih. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa orang tadi mengambil kursinya.

Sepanjang perjalan Reborn diam membisu. Arah tempat yang mereka tuju bisa dibacanya. Markas _Simon._

Mereka tiba di markas _Simon_. Dan Reborn benar. Mereka langsung disambut oleh sang _Don Simon_ sendiri, _Cozarto Simon_. "Kalian pasti lelah, duduk dan anggap rumah sendiri."

Ternyata di sana sudah ada seseorang sebelum mereka. **Red Hand** , Kozato Enma. Reborn mengetahui keduanya. Reborn duduk dengan tenangnya. Bagai hanya ada dirinya sendiri di tempat itu.

Minuman ringan menjadi tahap awal mereka. Dahaga menjadi hal yang pertama menyerang. Salahkan markas _Simon_ yang jauh dari peradaban manusia itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini. Satu dari sebuah gangster dan tiga dari seorang pembunuh bayaran."

Reborn menyeringai tipis. "Senang masih ada yang mengenaliku."

 _Don Simon_ tertawa lepas. "Aku lupa. Sekarang kau hanyalah **Anjing** _ **Vongola**_."

Reborn tertawa keras. "Aku pun tak menyangka akan menginjakkan kakiku di markas _Famiglia_ miskin."

Dan keduanya tertawa dengan ejekan masing-masing. Hibari dan Mukuro hanya menyibukkan diri meski telinga mereka mendengar. Di tengah tawa yang tak terpuji itu, Kozato Enma menginterupsi.

"Sepertinya semua sudah siap. Bagaimana jika kita mulai saja?" Kozato Enma tak ingin membuang waktunya.

"Aku menghargai waktumu." _Don Simon_ segera kembali pada dunianya. "Hibari dan Mukuro sudah siap." _Don Simon_ mengalihkan pandangannya pada Reborn.

"Aku orang buangan. Waktuku banyak." Reborn angkat bicara seadanya.

 _Don Simon_ mengangguk. "Kita mulai." Suasana menjadi lebih serius.

"Ini tentang rencana kita." Kozato Enma yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku dan Kyouya sudah siap. Hanya tinggal menunggu keputusanmu," sahut Mukuro sangat percaya diri.

Hibari dan Reborn diam menyimak. Otak dari semua ini adalah **Red Hand** , Kozato Enma.

"Kita akan menggulingkan kekuasaan raksasa _Vongola_." Satu kalimat meluncur dari mulut Kozato Enma sangat lancar. Inilah inti dari hal menarik itu.

"Ini rencana yang akan kita susun." _Don Simon_ yang mengatur rencana mereka. Ada tambahan dengan adanya Reborn di sisi mereka.

Sebuah rencana yang sempurna mereka susun. Reborn menjadi pelicin untuk rencana mereka. Dan dua pasangan Gay, Hibari dan Mukuro menjadi tombak utama sebagai eksekutor.

"Ini kesempatan besar. Kita harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin." **Red** **Hand** , Kozato Enma menjadi penutup.

Reborn menghabiskan waktunya berhari-hari di markas _Simon_. Cukup menyenangkan tinggal di sana. Meski sambutan mereka begitu ramah padanya, tak dipungkiri di balik semua itu mereka menaruh curiga padanya. Bagi Reborn itu sudah biasa. Saling mencurigai satu sama lain memang sudah menjadi hukum alam.

•••••••o0o•••••••

* * *

NEXT


	6. Makan Malam

**Makan Malam**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah pertengkaran antara _Don Vongola_ dan Reborn. Semua berjalan seperti biasa meski ada kekurangan di dalamnya. Hal ini pasti akan cepat menyebar.

Sang _Don Vongola_ tentunya memilih orang-orang yang tepat yang bisa masuk _Vongola_. Untuk mereka yang memiliki kemampuan wartawan, **Orang aneh** , mereka menyebutnya, mereka patut diwaspadai. Mereka bisa menjadi musibah untuk setiap _Famiglia_.

"Semua ini yang kau dapatkan?"

"Benar. Semua sudah mereka siapkan dengan matang."

 _Don Vongola_ berdecak kesal yang sedetik kemudian menjadi seringaian kejam. "Kita akan berpesta." Sang _Don_ tak sabar lagi menantikannya.

"Undang mereka. Kita akan mengadakan makan malam yang tak terlupakan."

"Akan kusiapkan."

Setelah terjadinya kegagalan, persengketaan, kini _Vongola_ malah

menyiapkan jamuan untuk makan malam hari ini. Banyak sekali yang terjadi. Mungkin _Don Vongola_ ingin bersenang-senang.

 _Vongola_ mengundang beberapa orang dalam jamuan makan malamnya. Termasuk Kozato Enma dari **Red Hand** , dan juga dua pembunuh bayaran andalannya, Hibari dan Mukuro.

Bagi Kozato Enma, jamuan makan malam merupakan kesempatan yang sangat menguntungkan. Begitu pula untuk Hibari dan Mukuro. Akan sangat mudah bagi mereka.

"Kufufufu... Tampaknya _Vongola_ sudah berada di ujung tanduk."

"Yang pasti, kita yang akan memenangkan semua ini."

"Oya-oya, kau harus tampil elegan untukku, Kyouya sayang~."

"Hentikan. Itu sangat menjijikkan."

"Kufufufu... Aku tahu kau menyukainya."

"Hn."

Di saat penting seperti ini pun, pasangan Gay ini tetap bisa mencuri waktu untuk bermesraan. Keduanya tampil elegan. Tak ketinggalan untuk Mukuro, satu kaca di mata kanannya terpasang sempurna dan mengilap. Mukuro sudah menggosoknya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jamuan hampir tiba. Semua orang yang diundang datang tepat pada waktunya. Membuat _Don Vongola_ tak mengurangi rasa hormatnya pada mereka yang sangat menepati waktunya.

"Selamat malam." _Don Vongola_ membuka acara jamuannya. "Sebelumnya terimakasih karna kalian semua telah sudi hadir dalam jamuan makan malam ini. Dan aku senang. Kita semua lengkap di sini."

"Aku juga berterimakasih pada Kozato Enma yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya. Serta, dua orang kepercayaanku, Hibari Kyouya dan Rokudo Mukuro."

"Suatu kehormatan, _Don Vongola_ ," sahut Kozato Enma penuh hormat.

"Tentu _Don Vongola_ ," disusul sahutan dari Hibari dan Mukuro bersamaan. Kompak sekali.

 _Don Vongola_ mengangkat gelasnya pertanda jamuan telah dibuka. " _Cincin_."

" _Cincin!_ "

Semua yang hadir menyuarakan yang sama. Jamuan di mulai. Menu pembuka sudah sangat menggoda. Sangat menggugah selera. Apalagi nanti di menu utama. _Vongola_ memang tahu benar yang berkelas.

Tiba pada menu utama, _Don Vongola_ mulai menyindir akan gangguan yang ada pada _Vongola_.

"Aku tahu di antara kalian ada yang mencoba untuk membunuhku. Termasuk kau, kau dan kau." Sang _Don_ menunjuk mereka yang tak tahu-menahu tentang apa pun.

"Takkan pernah ada yang bisa menggulingkan kekuasaanku ataupun menghancurkan _Vongola_." Sang _Don_ menyantap makanannya sendirian. Mereka yang hadir terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Kalian picik! Kalian tengik!" lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang ditinggikan. Tuduhan demi tuduhan pada orang-orang yang tak bersalah pun terus berterbangan dari mulut sang _Don._

Sang _Don Vongola_ tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengeluarkan **Tommy Gun** dari balik jas mahalnya. "Kalian bajingan!" Dua tembakan telah menembus dua kepala tamu pada jamuan makan malam. Mereka adalah Kozato Enma dan Hibari Kyouya.

Semua yang menyaksikan tampak syok namun ditutupi dengan ketenangan dengan jantung yang berdebar hebat.

Mukuro sadar siapa yang akan menjadi target _Don Vongola_ selanjutnya. "Oya-oya, _Don Vongola._ Mereka yang merencanakan semua ini, aku hanya..."

Belum selesai Mukuro menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, satu peluru telah menembus kepalanya lebih cepat.

" _ArrivederLa_."

Aroma darah menguar memenuhi ruangan. Darah segar dari **Red Hand** , Kozato Enma dan Hibari Kyouya mengalir membasahi karpet merah ruang makan itu. Disusul Rokudo Mukuro tentunya.

Sang _Don_ tersenyum puas. Ia berhasil membereskan orang-orang yang selama ini mengintainya dengan tangannya sendiri. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari memusnahkan musuh yang menjadi bayangannya.

Tubuh ketiga orang itu akan menjadi abu dan menghilang dari dunia ini tanpa jejak. Untuk selamanya.

"Kuserahkan padamu sisanya."

Dari balik pintu Reborn muncul dengan seringaiannya. "Kabar yang kau inginkan telah terlaksana, _Don Vongola_."

"Ini semua berkat bantuanmu, Reborn."

Semua ini adalah rencana dari sang _Don_ sendiri. Ia merencanakan sendiri pertengkarannya dengan Reborn untuk memancing kedua orang itu. Ternyata berjalan mulus.

Setelah beberapa hari Reborn di luar, ia kembali dengan berita yang sangat penting. Semua desas-desus yang di dengar _Vongola_ selama ini memang benar adanya.

 _Vongola_ telah mengantongi bukti kuat untuk semua ini. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. _Commision_ sudah mendapat kabar ini dari _Vongola_.

 **Red Hand** , termasuk _Simon_ merencanakan semua ini untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan _Vongola_ dengan menggunakan pembunuh bayaran mereka, Hibari Kyouya dan Rokudo Mukuro.

"Untuk acara malam ini, aku sungguh minta maaf. Hal ini sangat tak terduga. Aku harap kalian bisa datang kembali pada pestaku yang berikutnya."

"Aku sangat menyesal dengan kejadian ini." _Don Vongola_ mengatakannya tanpa beban. Seolah tak melakukan apa pun. Raut wajahnya sangat berkebalikan dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Sungguh malam yang indah aku bisa membaginya dengan kalian semua."

Sang _Don_ memperlihatkan tatapannya yang sangat mematikan. Sekaligus hal ini menjadi contoh dan peringatan untuk semua yang masih keras kepala ingin menjatuhkannya.

Semua yang menjadi saksi makan malam tersebut menjadi semakin segan pada _Vongola_. Pemimpin mereka yang selalu menyelesaikan urusannya tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Mereka pun semakin enggan untuk membuat masalah dengan _Vongola_.

Dengan begini _Vongola_ akan selalu kokoh dan terpandang di mata dunia. Semua yang bermasalah dengan mereka akan habis dalam satu tepukan tangan saja. Tanpa terkecuali.

Sungguh kekuasaan raksasa yang sangat mengerikan. Semua yang menginginkan _Vongola_ jatuh akan mengalami kehancuran. Takkan ada yang tersisa.

Tapi rasa hormat, kesetiaan dan kejujuran akan semakin dijunjung tinggi. Tiga komponen itu menjadi modal untuk menuju kesuksesan. Cara kotor akan tetap terlibat dengan rapi dan bersih.

Kabar kematian kedua orang itu sampai ke telinga _Don Gesso_. Kabar yang sangat menggembirakan sekaligus sangat dibencinya. Sang Don senang mereka sudah mati. Tapi benci karna bukan karna tangannya sendiri.

" _Don Vongola_ memang tak terduga." Sang _Don_ tersenyum seraya menikmati camilan kesukaannya, marsmallow.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, akan kuingat nama itu."

Sang _Don_ sepertinya harus berterimakasih. _Gesso_ akan berjaya ditangannya. _Vongola_ bukan apa-apa baginya.

Dengan kemenangan _Vongola,_ sang _Don_ takkan mengendurkan kewaspadaannya. Musuh baru dipastikan akan bermunculan. Baginya semua musuhnya bukan apa-apa jika masih bisa ditaklukkannya.

Kekuasaan yang semakin terbentang luas akan menjadi pondasi kuat yang akan semakin sulit untuk ditembus.

Sawada Tsunayoshi akan dikenang sepanjang masanya karna tangan dinginnya dalam memimpin _Famiglia_. Dialah _Capo_ yang paling disegani. Bos dari segala bos dunia bawah tanah yang terorganisir.

"Kita akan berpesta?"

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, lakukanlah."

"Ah, aku harap tak ada lagi pasangan Gay."

"Sepertinya kau sangat tersiksa, Reborn."

"Menurutmu?"

Sang _Don_ bisa kembali tertawa lepas. Baiklah. Kali ini ia benar-benar akan lebih berhati-hati lagi.

"Ah, Reborn. Aku takkan melupakanmu. Kau adalah pembunuh bayaran andalan _Vongola._ "

"Aku merasa sangat tersanjung, _Don Vongola._ "

"Kau memiliki banyak PR, Reborn."

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

Finish!

Sankyuu yang udah mau cerita yang janggal ini :"3

Sebenarnya ada versi lain. Salah satunya Anselmi yang dipukuli stick golf sampai mati. Tapi aku ambil versi yang makan malam :3

Lalu, yang buat "Scarface", tadinya mau ambil Xanxus, tapi pembawaannya kurang. Jadinya Tsuna :"3

Ditambah sentuhan Yaoi, jadilah begini #duagh

Jaa, na~

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
